


Let Me Love You

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [13]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word can only describe how Zayn's feeling as of this moment: Stressed.</p><p>The extreme stress and misery were all piling up in his mind and heart that he just wanted to break down and cry, but he cannot give up. The company needs him as their CEO, his father expects a lot from him as he taught him so much over the years and basically grew up in this very institution.</p><p>But Zayn wasn't a superhuman who barely experiences tiredness, not to mention he also has his own needs to fulfill. He needs something to keep him going, a sparkplug that would get him moving.</p><p>And Louis, his boyfriend of two years, is about to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How are youu! I just want to thank you guys for the never-ending support for all my works, especially this one and 'His Silent Cry'! Your votes and comments have been so overflowing and I can't thank you enough for this!
> 
> This is another solo work by me, for my other best friend, ShiningBlackStar! We had an agreement that I wouldn't post anything Zouis until she updates any of her stories (which you should check out because they're fab af tbh). She already has, so this is my end of the agreement! I hope you, Megan, like it! And you guys too! All tha love! x -Miles
> 
> Title came from the Mario song of the same name, and the song started it all for our little sunshine!
> 
> Warnings: ANGSSSST BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I WRITE APPARENTLY, Fluff, Smut and shit ton of all combined. Enjoy the rollercoaster of feels in this one! x

One word can only describe how Zayn's feeling as of this moment: Stressed.

He had to attend countless meetings which always end up as shouting matches between him and his other colleagues, each lasting longer than 2 hours at the very least.

Not to mention the endless number of papers and proposals he has to sign and approve of, stacked one on top of the other, ready to undergo his meticulous screening before the deadline comes.

Zayn hasn't gotten any sleep at all for the past few days, and was practically looking like a zombie because of his defeated posture and tired as hell look. Hell, he hasn't even gone out, only from the house and directly to his own office, for quite a good while now.

The extreme stress and misery were all piling up in his mind and heart that he just wanted to break down and cry, but he cannot give up. The company needs him as their CEO, his father expects a lot from him as he taught him so much over the years and basically grew up in this very institution.

But Zayn wasn't a superhuman who barely experiences tiredness, not to mention he also has his own needs to fulfill. He needs something to keep him going, a sparkplug that would get him moving.

And Louis, his boyfriend of two years, is about to do just that.

 

~*~

 

"I'm awfully worried about him, Li. I haven't even heard from him and it's been almost 3 weeks," Louis tells Liam, the Vice President of Zayn's company and also Zayn's best mate. They were catching up through a phone call, and Louis also calling to update himself on his boyfriend.

"Me too, Louis. I doubt he even sleeps for the past days, he just looks tired and defeated whenever I see him," Liam confesses. He's extremely bothered on Zayn's condition, as it was too unhealthy not just for him but also for Louis.

"I bet he misses you so much. I caught him once staring at a photo of you then turning his gaze to his paperworks and to-do list. I swear his face broke then and there, and silently teared up. I was also too busy to approach him and I know he wouldn't want to though," He adds.

Liam's confessions were basically knives aimed directly on Louis' heart, and hearing his boyfriend's suffering was numerous bullets shot at him. He sighs in sadness, wishing he can do something to somehow relieve the pain his Zayn was feeling.

"I can't let him go through with this anymore, Li. You have got to help me get the real Zayn back," Louis announces with so much certainty in his voice.

"Us too, Louis. The company's getting affected with the sudden depression its CEO is experiencing," Liam replies. Silence overtook the communication line for a few moments until Liam started speaking again.

"In as much as I want Zayn to leave for far longer, I believe the company won't be able to survive without him. But I'm allowing him to take a leave for one whole day tomorrow to somehow recuperate," Liam starts. He badly wants Zayn to feel better in the coming days, not just for him but for the company, more importantly.

"I want him to be able to relax during that time span. Do anything and everything you can do to distract him from work, okay? I know you've got tricks on your sleeve to do just that," Liam teases, probably winking and giggling to himself at their expense on the other line.

"Oh trust me, Liam James, I'll bring him back refreshed and fully energized the day after tomorrow," He teases back.

 

~*~

 

As soon as Louis entered the executive office, he caught sight of his boyfriend lying asleep across his couch. The smile on his face faltered when he saw the obvious streak of stress in Zayn's features: his lips were twitched downward as if he was in the middle of a horrible dream, the slight tremble of his torso visible from a distance. He was also muttering incoherent words to himself, all while tossing and turning in the uncomfortable surface.

"Oh baby," Louis cooed as he walked towards his boyfriend, his heart breaking at the horrible sight. He just wants to suck the pain away from him in a flash, because his Zayn wasn't like this. His Zayn was always happy, optimistic and never stressed up to this point.

Determined to end the misery of his boyfriend once and for all, he scooped Zayn easily into his arms. Zayn was unbelievably lighter than ever, and Louis immediately thought if Zayn actually forgot to eat because he was always far too engrossed in his work.

Zayn's secretary has already fixed his things before Louis even entered the room, and transferred them to his car as soon as he arrived. Louis, with a still asleep Zayn in his arms, made their way down the building and into the parking lot. Most of the employees were watching them and cooing to themselves, as they never thought they would witness their dear CEO in a tender moment with the love of his life.

Louis has settled Zayn into the shotgun seat of his car not long after, and was buckling himself up when the faint sound of his phone's ringtone echoed through his back pocket.

"Heard you drove our workers into a cooing and fangirling mess when you carried your little Sleeping Beauty to your own carriage, eh?" Liam teases as Louis hit the answer button.

"Well, I had to prove chivalry isn't dead yet, right? There's still a Prince Charming in this era," Louis replies, turning to look and stare at Zayn's ethereal features. His boyfriend was nothing but breathtaking, in any state you see him in. He was eternally grateful to have this precious man in his arms, loving him to the core.

Liam chuckles at his reply, snapping him back into reality as he does so. "Well, I must be going now, tonight's gonna be extra hectic without our CEO around. But I want him to feel relaxed once in awhile, and now is the perfect time. Take care of him, yeah?" Liam reminds him. Louis is truly in awe of Liam and Zayn's friendship dynamics, practically acting as brothers more than as best mates.

Louis starts the car as soon as Liam hung up, and made his way across town to their vacation house at the far end of the city, almost nearing the countryside. It was all-in-all a 2 hour drive to the site, the quiet music coming from his favorite radio station keeping him company throughout the whole journey. He takes the fresh gust of air in his lungs, admiring the breathtaking peace embracing the whole vicinity of the house.

 

~*~

 

It was when Louis finally laid Zayn down on their king-sized bed when he stirred awake, his bewildered honey brown eyes scanning the room before landing on his boyfriend's ocean blue ones.

"Lou? Where are we? I swear I just fell asleep in my office, though," Zayn asks in a soft, sleepy voice which may or may not effected Louis' lower region.

If there was something Louis loved the most about Zayn, it was his capability to be innocent even though he was perceived to be a dominant person. Which he never was, at least if you ask Louis.

"We're at our vacation house baby, Liam took over the company operations for today and tomorrow, so I get to have you all by myself," Louis replies, laying down on top of Zayn. Zayn looked frantic and nervous though, reaching for his phone on the bedside table to call Liam.

However, Louis pressed him down causing him not to reach for it. "Love, you've been worrying too much about your work that you're already forgetting to take care of yourself," Louis tells him, extreme concern laced in his voice.

"I bet the nap you had from your office up to this moment was the longest sleep you had in ages, but that only lasted for more than a couple of hours," He continues, tracing the dark circles forming around the already evident bags under his eyes. Zayn guiltily nodded, making Louis curse to himself.

"And baby, you've lost so much weight. You're practically skin and bones from the last time I saw you. When was the last time you ate, love?" The question was met with silence, as Zayn shook his head no, tears forming in his eyes.

Louis felt like crying, because he never noticed that the love of his life was slowly killing himself, and he almost let him slip off his fingers that easily. Still, he swallowed his own tears and enclosed Zayn into a gentle, yet comforting embrace, mustering all the apologies and the love he can give in one simple, yet sincere contact.

Zayn immediately broke down in his arms, staining Louis' own shirt with his tears. He cried about everything: the stress of his work, the pressure coming from his own father, the company's issues, him being not good enough for anything, him being away from his only source of happiness and love, everything. Zayn's sobs lasted for almost half an hour, him and Louis just staying in the same position the entire time.

 _"I'm so sorry, Louis,"_  Zayn chokes out in between sobs, Louis' and his own heart's breaking into tiny pieces. Louis finally letting some of his tears fall, because Zayn doesn't have anything to be sorry for. He constantly strives to become the person the people has expected him to be, but for Louis, the plain, old, true Zayn was enough for him. And they were here, Louis was here, to make Zayn feel that way. That he wasn't just enough, but that he was perfect.

 

~*~

 

Zayn's sobs turned into mere sniffles as Louis sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Louis cupped his hands on the peaks of Zayn's cheekbones and wiping the stray tears, Zayn leaning into the delicate touch. Louis' lips traveled further down to his jaw, and started planting kisses on the tan lad's neck.

It wasn't long enough when Louis nipped at the gentle flesh near his collarbone, causing Zayn to whimper loudly. Louis undressed Zayn to his underwear in one go, trailing kisses down his chest.

 _"Louis, please,"_  Zayn breathlessly pleaded when Louis traced the outline of his dick against the tightening fabric.

 _"Please what, baby?"_  Louis moans out as he slowly pulled the waistband of Zayn's underwear, intentionally teasing his younger boyfriend who simply whines at the action.

 _"T-touch m-e, please,"_ Zayn was almost crying now, tears again pooling in his eyes. This time, it was coming from the immense pleasure he was feeling.

Louis immediately obliged, taking Zayn's throbbing erection into his hands. He gave gentle strokes before kissing its tip, sending Zayn's head back against the pillow. He soon took all seven inches into his mouth without gagging, the younger man's whimpers gradually getting louder as his member hits the back of Louis' throat.

As he was in a complete euphoric state, Zayn had never even noticed Louis' slick finger pushing in inside him. He was brought back into consciousness by the intrusion, a succession of moans eliciting from his pink plump lips.

Louis released his mouth from Zayn's cock and smashed their lips together as he pushed a second finger alongside the first. Zayn let out a moan, only to be muffled by Louis' tongue. The third finger was added not long after, until Zayn was already begging for more.

 _"In me, now, Louis, please?"_  Inasmuch as Louis couldn't resist Zayn's adorable face begging for him, he had other plans for tonight. Ignoring Zayn's plea, Louis turned him over until he was laying on his stomach against the pillows. Kisses were trailed from the back of Zayn's neck, to the column of his spine, to the dimples of his back.

Louis cupped both of Zayn's arse cheeks in his hands and gently kneaded them. He spreads them apart, revealing the tight pink hole hidden in between them. Louis reinserted all three of his fingers inside the narrow hole, sending his younger boyfriend into a moaning mess once again.

A tongue was added this time alongside Louis' fingers, lapping around the rim of Zayn's ass until he pulled off his fingers and replaced them fully with his tongue. The space that Louis' fingers created in Zayn's hole made it possible for Louis' tongue to penetrate the inside walls of Zayn's ass.

 _"Pleasepleasepleaseplease, Louis,"_  Zayn was fully on crying into his pillow, sobs slowly wracking his whole body. Louis slowly detached his tongue from Zayn's entrance and held his boyfriend tight, soothing him with calm words and reassurances.

Zayn calmed down a little while after, and Louis took it as his cue to turn him back over so he can lay on his back again. He lined his slicked erection against Zayn's entrance before slowly pushing in. Both lovers let out pleasured noises at the contact, Zayn almost screaming at Louis' thickness and Louis grunting at Zayn's tightness. It's been too long since they've been in this position, but this moment makes every minute of their long wait worthwhile.

Louis gave Zayn a minute to adjust to the feeling as he bottomed out, finally taking his cue to move when Zayn moved his hips downward to meet his own. He moved in a slow pace first, as he doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend in any way possible.

Zayn brought him down into a kiss, whispering the word,  _'Harder,'_  into Louis' lips as he does so. Louis complies as he picks up his pace, adjusting into a new angle every once in awhile as he finds Zayn's prostate.

When he finally finds it though, Zayn swears he started seeing stars as his screams were the only ones blanketing the room. Louis hits his sweet spot dead on, every thrust sending him over the edge.

It doesn't take long until Zayn comes between their stomachs, Louis' name falling from his lips as he does so. Zayn's release also triggered Louis's own as the clenching of his already tight entrance finally prompted him to release mere seconds after his boyfriend's orgasm.

 

~*~

 

Louis and Zayn just laid there, riding out their highs moments after. The deafening silence almost took over their senses until the younger lad had started letting out sniffles once again, prompting his boyfriend to take him in his arms and soothe him. He planted feather-like kisses unto his temple, hair and forehead as he let his boyfriend cry into his neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" Louis asks, as he cannot help but to feel worried about his love, his Zayn.

"I love you, Louis, but I'm not worthy enough to be called yours," Zayn brokenly replies, insecurity evident in his frail voice.

Louis takes two of his fingers placing it on the bottom of Zayn's head tilting it upwards. "Look at me, baby. You are literally the best person I've ever met in this lifetime, because you've got the biggest heart," Louis starts, conviction laced in his voice. "You have never stopped working because you want only the best for everyone, that you tend to forget yourself along the journey," Louis continues, as he lifts both him and Zayn up until they were both seated on the bed.

He reaches for something across the bed and pulls out a velvet box from the pocket of his pants earlier on. As soon as Zayn catches sight of it and figures out what's most likely to happen, tears start to pool from his bambi eyes again, staring stunned at his boyfriend.

"And that's what I'm here for, baby. I'm here to take care of you, I'm here to love you when you tend to drown yourself in so much hate. I'm there to be your safe haven when times get rough, your comfort when problems arise and you just can't handle the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm just hoping that you'll let me be there for you, until the end of time?" Louis professes, with tears also pooling in his eyes. He gets off the bed and kneels beside it still facing Zayn, who was still stunned but was silently tearing up at the magnificent sight before him.

_"Zain Javadd Brannan Malik, will you marry me?"_

And one word can only describe how Zayn's feeling as of this moment: Happiness.

 

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you guys think, leave your prompts and hit kudos! x


End file.
